The aim of this research is to compare preoperative, initial and later postoperative psychological capacities of patients with hemispherectomy for infantile hemiplegia and for brain tumor to provide data on the principles underlying the organization, disorganization and reorganization of cerebral functions in the development of the brain. Systematic studies of effects of hemispherectomy for lesions incurred at different stages in the development of the brain will provide data for assessing 1) The nature, rate, and extent to which the "functional plasticity" of the infant brain diminishes with advancing age; 2) The extent to which each hemisphere participates in certain language and nonlanguage functions and specializes in others as the brain matures; and 3) The limitations and principles underlying reorganization of cerebral functions following removals of either hemisphere for lesions incurred at different stages in the development of the brain. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Smith, A. and Sugar, O. Development of above normal language and intelligence 21 years after left hemispherectomy. Neurology, 1975, 25:813-818. Smith, A. Neuropsychological testing in neurological disorders. In W.J. Friedlander (Ed), Advances in Neurology, Vol. 7. New York: Raven Press, 1975, 49-110.